


Matched

by DefiantDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multimedia, Online Dating, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: If three men are all in love with each other, in how many ways can there be a couple?(Hint: Polyamory.)Or:Chris and Yuuri match on Tinder, but they're both in love with Victor Nikiforov (and Victor Nikiforov is in love with them).





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/gifts).



Moodboard credit: [dommi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji)

“Look, you don’t even have to talk to them,” Phichit told him appeasingly. “Just swipe through some profiles, swipe right on the ones you like and swipe left on the ones you don’t like.” Phichit seemed far too calm to be talking about a topic like this, and for a moment, Yuuri envied him once more for his ease and confidence on things like these. Just the thought of having Tinder on his phone and having to talk to people already made Yuuri feel somewhat queasy.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said nervously as he gnawed on his bottom lip. “What if they message me?” What if they didn't like him? What if Yuuri didn't match with anyone because no one would swipe right on him?

“Just don’t reply! Most people won’t really mind, they probably have tons of other matches,” Phichit said, rolling his eyes slightly. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, tapping on his screen until he pulled up his own Tinder app.

“See?” he gestured with his phone, showing his Tinder messages. Most of them looked unreplied to and some even still had the blue dot that signified they were unread messages. Yuuri saw brief glimpses of messages, diverse in their scale from "wow, you're cute" to "hey, let's fuck." He felt his face burn just at the sight of it and the thought of messages like that for him. How would he even reply to that? 'Thanks'???? 'You too'?????

“If you swipe right on them, why don’t you reply?” Yuuri asked in confusion. Wasn’t that a little mean and purposefully getting their hopes up? God, just thinking about messaging someone and then them not replying... Yuuri inwardly blanched and resolved never to start the conversation and put himself through that pain.

Phichit laughed and shrugged as he locked his phone, Tinder going dark. “Their opening lines are boring. I swipe right cause they’re cute sometimes buuuuut if all they message me is ‘hey’, then boiiiii nah. Have some standards, you know?”

He looked at Yuuri expectantly then, a smile on his face and Yuuri hesitated, glancing at the app store on his screen and the Tinder app just waiting to be downloaded. He looked back up at Phichit, whose expectant smile was starting to morph into a pout, complete with puppy dog eyes. Yuuri sighed, and stared intently at the Tinder logo, brain flashing through a million different scenarios. What's the worst that could happen?

Yuuri dropped his shoulders and looked up with a resigned smile. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try,” he finally said and Phichit whooped in clear joy, a radiant grin blooming wide across his face.

“Nice!” he cheered, and grabbed Yuuri’s phone. Yuuri watched him press on the download button, a tinge of dread hitting him, but there was nothing Yuuri could do. He watched in fearful anticipation as the app quickly downloaded, every percentage bringing Yuuri closer to shame. Just moments later, before Yuuri even knew it, Phichit was already setting up his account. Yuuri was actually grateful at how quick Phichit was moving, it didn't leave him much room to regret his decision and take it back.

“Ooooh, I really like this picture of you,” Phichit murmured, finger stalling for a moment to hover over one of his photos, “You look hot as fuck.” Yuuri coughed at that, peeking over Phichit’s shoulder in order to see which picture actually met Phichit's standards. His eyes widened. _Oh_. Yeah, he actually did look almost decent there.

“Wait, what are you writing for my description?” Yuuri asked as Phichit started typing. Phichit covered his phone, giving him a sly grin that meant nothing good and Yuuri groaned. “Phichit, whatever you’re writing, _no._ “

“Phichit, yes,” he said emphatically and Yuuri frowned in disapproval. Phichit sighed, long and drawn out before he turned the phone in Yuuri's direction to show him his Tinder profile.

 

 

 

>   _From Japan. Games, dance and poodles ❤️_

“Oh!” Yuuri said in surprise. “Oh. Okay. That’s fine.” It was short and concise and said everything about Yuuri. None of Phichit's usual wit and charm--which, well, was good, so people wouldn't expect him to be funny, because Yuuri wasn't.

Phichit winked and pointed a finger gun at him with his free hand. “See, I know you best.” He paused for a moment to save Yuuri’s details and then looked back up to grin excitedly. “Wanna start swiping?”

Yuuri glanced at the bottle of alcohol on their coffee table and sighed to himself. He let himself have a moment to apologize to future Yuuri before he looked up at Phichit, “I need to be a little more drunk.” By a little more drunk, Yuuri meant a lot.

“Nice,” Phichit snickered, and leaned over to grab the bottle. He passed it over to Yuuri, and with no hesitation at all, Yuuri took a swig straight from it. The alcohol burned going down, settling into his stomach with a familiar warmth before spreading through his insides. He winced, pressing the bottle back into Phichit’s hands to cough, wheezing slightly.

Phichit laughed and shook his head, tutting teasingly at him. “Weak.” Yuuri shot him a half-hearted glare in response, but Phichit didn't even seem fazed, just even more amused at him.

“I don’t think anyone will even want to match with me,” Yuuri muttered as he gingerly took his phone back from Phichit’s loose fingers. Phichit raised an eyebrow, lips pursing before he shook his head.

"We'll see," Phichit sang, and at Yuuri's curious gaze, Phichit simply sent him a sugar sweet smile.

 

At 11 PM, Yuuri drifted off to sleep, phone slipping from his lax grip into the floor of their dorm room, unaware of the pings coming from it.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

 

“Fuck Tinder,” Yuuri declared.

Guang Hong raised an eyebrow over his cup of tea as he took a long sip. Leo gave him a look of concern and Phichit simply snorted, laughing slightly.

“Sorry, what?” Seung Gil said drily. “Yuuri Katsuki on Tinder?”

“Who’d have thought?” Guang Hong laughed, “What happened to your crush on Perfect Stats Guy?” Yuuri reddened at Guang Hong's teasing tone as he looked down at his food, shaking his head silently in response to the reminder. Jeez, it's not like Yuuri ever had a chance with Stats Guy. Leo patted his back and Yuuri sighed before he covered his face with his hands, groaning softly into them. Why were his friends so mean?

“Why am I so sure that this is Phichit’s fault?” Leo mused out loud. Seung Gil huffed, which Yuuri took as full blown laughter from him, and Guang Hong covered his mouth to hide his grin. 

Phichit huffed as he tossed his head back, overplaying how affronted he was to the max, as usual. “Such bold accusations, Leo de Iglesia! Innocent until proven guilty.” Yuuri's three other friends switched their gazes from Phichit to Yuuri to give him an expectant look and Yuuri sighed.

“It was Phichit’s idea,” Yuuri confirmed dryly and Leo and Guang Hong laughed at the confirmation. Seung Gil raised an eyebrow at Phichit, undeterred by the pout Phichit gave the four of them in response. He waved a hand airily to dismiss their laughter and grinned, just mischievous enough to make Yuuri wonder if he should be worried.

"So," Phichit started, placing his elbows down on the table and resting his chin on his fists. He smiled at Yuuri innocently, and yup, Yuuri should definitely be worried. “Show them your messages,” Phichit giggled. Yuuri immediately made a face, pulling back to tighten his grip on his phone defensively. Phichit and Yuuri stared at each other, Phichit's eyebrow raised and goading him until finally, with an air of hesitance and surrender, Yuuri slid his phone to the middle of the table. He huffed slightly as Guang Hong and Leo immediately dived in to unlock his phone (and really, Yuuri should be worried that their thumbprints were saved on his phone, but whatever, they'd know his passcode anyway). Seung Gil leaned in, obviously playing at uninterested, but the glint in his eyes betrayed him. If Yuuri wasn't intently watching Guang Hong and Leo, he might have laughed.

 

 

 

 

> **Chad** : dtf?

 

 

 

 

> **Jack** : do you bottom?
> 
> **Yuuri** : um. sometimes.
> 
> not on the first date, haha
> 
> **Jack** : ah well i assumed since japs have tiny dicks right
> 
> im not saying u have a tiny dick
> 
> u can send me a pic so i can know for sure ;)
> 
> helloooooo why’d you stop replying

 

 

 

 

> **Mike** : do you have a snapchat?
> 
> **Yuuri** : no haha
> 
> **Mike** : ???? instagram? wanna exchange Whatsapp?
> 
> **Yuuri** : i’m not really comfortable with that
> 
> **Mike** : lol fuck you

 

 

 

 

> **Levi** : wow, well aren’t you handsome?
> 
> **Yuuri** : thank you? haha so are you
> 
> **Levi** : you look very exotic
> 
> did i mention im really into korean guys
> 
> **Yuuri** : oh, um
> 
> **Levi** : r u into k-pop?

 

 

 

 

> **Josh** : hey, i think we go to the same univ?

 

 

 

 

> **Sam** : how straight passing are you? i dont date femme guys, masc only

 

“Rude and crude. I’d say I’m sorry you have to deal with these dicks, but it’s your fault for going on Tinder anyway,” Seung Gil said bluntly, already leaning away to go back to his own phone.

“What’s wrong with Josh?” Leo asked curiously and Yuuri’s face burned. His mind flashed through a million scenarios of bumping into Josh, or of them dating and then breaking up and then  _actually having to see him_ on campus. He suppressed a shiver.

“It’s embarrassing. What if I actually see him in real life?” Yuuri muttered, and adamantly ignored Leo’s reply of ‘Isn’t that the point?’.

“Why not Grindr?” Guang Hong added, still checking out the other profiles that Yuuri had matched with. He let out a surprised laugh at one of the profiles and despite himself, Yuuri’s lips quirked. The guy's profile had only said "I like chicken", and Yuuri had thought it was funny too until the guy messaged him and Yuuri realized him he meant chickens as in cocks (as in dicks).

“Grindr is predominantly used for hook-ups and sex—and I think we all know how Yuuri feels about that. You’re more likely to find a date in Tinder,” Seung Gil spoke up. Phichit perked up before he leaned closer towards the other man to peek at his phone. Whatever he saw, it was enough to send him into peals of laughter.

“Aw, Yuuri! Seung Gil cares about you. He’s searching up Tinder stats and Grindr versus Tinder comparisons.” Phichit covered his mouth with his hand and patted Seung Gil’s head, much like how you’d pet a dog. Seung Gil huffed as he ducked his head away and sent Phichit a weak glare which didn't seem to deter Phichit at all and only made him go for Seung Gil's hair again. Seung Gil rolled his eyes as he blocked Phichit's hands again before he pocketed his phone, a tiny pout on his face.

“I’m just curious. I’m looking out for Yuuri.” His tone was mildly disgruntled and Yuuri smiled slightly as he ducked his head and sent Seung Gil a grateful smile. Yuuri used to be so convinced that Seung Gil hated him and was only putting up with him because he was Phichit's best friend, but Yuuri had learned the past year that Seung Gil only really hated women and vegetables. 

“Just try one last time with Tinder,” Leo suggested.

Yuuri bit his lip, gnawing on it slightly as he picked up his phone, playing with it nervously. “I don’t know. Maaaaaybe,” he said, drawing out his words slightly. He opened his mouth to say something more but--

“Okay!” Guang Hong said cheerfully, already going back to the main page of Tinder. Immediately, Yuuri’s friends leaned in closer. It loaded, circles spreading from the center as the app looked for profiles that matched Yuuri's restrictions. Finally, the first profile popped up.

“Oh god,” Yuuri groaned. He kept quiet and just watched as they went through the profiles, at certain points mildly debating to themselves whether to swipe right or left. Yuuri only observed them, half amused and half exasperated as they argued whether a guy was his type or not. When they'd look up for his opinion, Yuuri simply shrugged with a benign smile. He wasn't going to dissuade or stop them, but he wasn't going to encourage them either.

“Oooh, hot,” Phichit said after a while and Yuuri made a noise of acknowledgement as he stared out the window. He was already starting to space out, his interest having waned after the multitude of uninteresting guys. “Look at his profile, Guang Hong.”

“He’s a cat person,” Guang Hong noted. “ _But,_ he can also pole dance, and he looks _really_ fit.” Guang Hong looked up at Yuuri, almost expectantly, and at the feel of eyes on him, Yuuri turned away from the window. He blinked slightly and then licked his chapped lips before he shrugged.

“I don’t mind cats,” he said hesitantly. He peeked down at his phone still in Guang Hong's hands to see the profile.

At first glance, his breath immediately caught in his throat. Wow. _Definitely_ fit. Blonde and handsome, plus only two years older than Yuuri. Yuuri glanced at the bio and pursed his lips.

 

 

 

> _Not into the hook up life anymore. Looking for something more, but still fun_ (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye) _VERY open to trying new things._

He swiped to see Chris’ other pictures, a surprising mix of cute and hot. Chris had one picture with his cat, head in his hand while his white, soft-looking cat was in the foreground of the picture. He had another picture where he was half-naked on a pole, legs in a wide split and displaying his muscular back and thighs. Yuuri swallowed, and he let himself look for a moment to drink in the sight of an attractive and fit man and fully appreciate it before he shook his head and leaned back into his chair.

“No?” Phichit said in surprise and Yuuri shook his head again resolutely.

“Way out of my league,” he replied firmly. His three friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before they looked back at him. Deliberately, Seung Gil leaned over the table and swiped right. The moment he did, the screen turned dark for a moment before—

_“Oh my god.”_

Yuuri grabbed his phone away from Guang Hong, and stared in stunned shock at the match screen. He couldn’t believe it. How could someone that hot swipe right on him? Holy shit. Was Yuuri dreaming? Was this real? Was  _he_ real? Before he could do anything and break out of his stare, a notification pinged with a message from Chris.

 

 

 

 

> **Chris** : Cute poodle (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) what's his/her name?
> 
>  

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He couldn’t help but smile as he read the message. He loved talking about Vicchan. Vicchan was his favorite topic.

 

 

 

 

> **Yuuri** : Vicchan! Vicchan's a he, haha.
> 
> What about your cat? Very beautiful
> 
> **Chris** : Her name is Bae ❤
> 
> **Yuuri** : Awww
> 
> **Chris** : Hopefully you can be my other bae (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye)
> 
> **Yuuri** : Oh haha
> 
> **Chris** : Am i being too forward? Sorry, i don't want to make you uncomfortable (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue)
> 
> **Yuuri** : Not as forward as some other guys hahaha it's okay
> 
> but um
> 
> I'm not really looking for a hook up haha jsyk
> 
> **Chris** : Yeaaah. full disclosure lol, I used to be one of those guys. I kinda just wanna date now, u know?
> 
> **Yuuri** : (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes)
> 
> **Chris** : Do you think Bae and Vicchan would get along? (Winking Face)
> 
> My friend has a poodle just like yours but bigger, and Bae always sleeps on her haha
> 
> **Yuuri** : Aww that's so cute! Who knows haha, I guess we'll have to see :P

 

"Yuuri, you're smiling!" Phichit teased and Yuuri jolted in surprise, looking up from his phone with wide eyes. He reddened slightly and shrugged, trying to stop a smile from spreading on his lips but failing miserably.

"We're talking about pets," Yuuri admitted, and ducked his head to hide in embarrassment.

Seung Gil nodded seriously, no judgement at all in his face, and Yuuri really should have expected him to understand. Seung Gil was a kindred soul when it came to pets. "Good guy. The way into Yuuri's heart."

Yuuri wasn't even going to try to deny it. His friends laughed at Seung Gil's statement, but honestly? Yes.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

"Who're you texting?"

Yuuri looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Chris from Tinder."

Phichit gasped, pressing his hands to his face before he scrambled over to Yuuri and pushed him to make more space on his bed. "You exchanged numbers? Oh my god, are you going to meet up? Have you been texting the whole time?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Yuuri said, laughing slightly and tilted his phone to show Phichit his screen. Phichit leaned in even closer, his hair almost tickling Yuuri's nose and Yuuri sniffed. He frowned, narrowing his eyes. That smelled like his shampoo. He gave the top of Phichit's head a suspicious look even as Phichit scanned through their messages, Phichit's smile growing with each time Chris sent him a flirtatious message. Some of it bordered on scandalous, but Yuuri had gotten used to the joking nature of it and that it was meant in jest (unless Yuuri was up for it, then so was Chris).

That was the thing. Chris was so easy to talk to. Yuuri had problems talking to most people—hell, every time his crush pretty much looked at him in class, Yuuri would freeze up and his fight or flight instincts would ramp up towards flight. But Chris? Chris was outrageously flirtatious all the time, that Yuuri couldn’t help but just accept that hey, maybe Chris did actually, genuinely think he was attractive.

Aside from that, Chris could keep the conversation going with no problem at all, and there was just something about him that made Yuuri comfortable. Yuuri lacked so much in sex appeal, but the way Chris talked, he seemed so confident in himself and in his sexuality and Yuuri wanted that.  Maybe it would have been a point of insecurity for some, but Chris never tried to make him feel bad about it.  Teasing, yes, but still genuine in his offers.

Yuuri actually, honestly _r_ _eally_ liked him. Chris was sweet, and down to Earth. Plus he loved pets, and he was funny and obviously experienced. He was Yuuri’s type, if Yuuri had a type to begin with. And available, of course—unlike the guy in his stats class, who was _light years_ out of his league—and Chris would never let him forget that.

“I’m kinda nervous about meeting him,” Yuuri admitted as he locked his phone, placing it on his lap. “He seems really nice, but what if it’s awkward in real life, you know?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Phichit replied and gave him a gentle, soothing smile.

“I hope so,” Yuuri murmured nervously.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

Chris tapped on the table in front of him, fingers clacking against the wood.  He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his teeth.

He didn’t think Yuuri was going to stand him up—but, well, he wouldn’t be the first, if he did. Chris had gone on enough Tinder and Grindr and what have you dates in his 25 years of life and this? This was the first time in a _long time_ that Chris wasn’t guaranteed a fuck at the end. Surprisingly, Chris didn’t even mind.

Yuuri was soft and sweet in all the best ways. Slow to warm up, and Chris didn’t know what he was doing right, but somehow, Yuuri was actually comfortable with him and wasn't turned off by how lewd all of Chris' jokes were.

“Um, Chris?”

Chris looked up and he gaped momentarily at the delectable sight before a pleased smile bloomed across his face. Yuuri reddened and gave him a shy smile back as he waved before he dropped his hands to play with the hem of his sweater. Chris stood up and made his way towards Yuuri as if a magnet was pulling him closer, his smile shifting into something fonder. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, his hand coming up to gently rest on Yuuri’s waist. He pulled away and grinned, pleased by the flush of red playing on Yuuri’s features.

“You’re even cuter in real life, Yuuri,” he purred, voice pitching deep as he squeezed Yuuri's hip and Yuuri’s eyes widened, his lips parting and blush darkening. Chris instinctively followed it, his body burning hot at the sight. He couldn't help but wonder how far down that blush went and how those lips would feel against his.

“Wow, your voice is deep,” Yuuri blurted out in a rush and Chris blinked before he chuckled. He winked and pulled away to pull out Yuuri’s chair for him. Yuuri started in surprise, clearly not expecting him to do that, and Chris grinned. Hey, he could be a gentleman. He could be smooth.

“Anything else you want deep?” He asked, faux innocently and Yuuri coughed in surprise. Chris laughed again and patted his back as Yuuri sat down in the chair. “Kidding, kidding.”

Yuuri shook his head, but there was an amused smile on his face that made Chris relax, shoulders loosening.

Their dinner was stilted at first, much like their first few conversations, but after a bottle of wine shared between them, Yuuri loosened up beautifully.

He was radiant, full of unguarded laughter and bright smiles and wide eyes. He was adorable, and Chris wanted to take him home and bed him and do everything he had joked about in the days they had been talking. If Yuuri would let him, Chris would show him everything he knew and do his best to make it good for him. Yuuri deserved it.

By the end of the dinner, Chris found himself insanely distracted by _everything_ about Yuuri. The flush on Yuuri’s cheeks whenever Chris made a lewd joke (yet he laughed anyway), the shy smiles he sent sometimes. It was all just too much for Chris. Yuuri had an innocent sex appeal to him, so different from Chris’ own mature appeal, but just as attractive (maybe even more). Chris didn’t think that Yuuri even knew or noticed his own appeal, and that was such a shame.

He didn’t know how he made it through the end, but he did and when they’re standing outside the restaurant, Chris couldn't hold himself back anymore.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked and Yuuri jolted, looking up at him with wide eyes. His lips parted and Chris’ gaze was immediately drawn to them with little to no thought. He swallowed and looked back up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, just in time to see Yuuri look away.

“I—“ Yuuri stuttered, cheeks red, before he turned his head back to face Chris again. Chris only had a moment to register the determined look on Yuuri’s face before Yuuri grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down towards him, their lips meeting and teeth clacking against each other.

Chris’ eyes widened in surprise, his lips slack against Yuuri’s, but when Yuuri’s hand came up to curl around the back of his neck, Chris let himself relax into the kiss. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to fix the angle and he sighed in pleasure at the slick slide of their lips against each other. Yuuri’s lips were chapped, but his arms around Chris’ neck was steadying and grounding in a way that sent a burn of arousal down his lower body. Chris let himself enjoy it, already pressing his body closer towards Yuuri.

Chris pulled away, just for a moment, and pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s. Yuuri smiled at him bashfully, so at odds with the way he had taken hold of and control of Chris and Chris couldn’t help but grin in pleased surprise.

“Wow,” he breathed teasingly. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

Yuuri laughed before he tiptoed again to press his lips against Chris' once more.

“Me too.”

❤️❤️❤️

 

“So I’ve been seeing this guy,” Chris started. There was an edge of nervousness brimming underneath his skin, and Chris didn't understand why. What was there to be nervous about? 

“Oh?” Viktor asked, his lips curling upwards in amusement and eyes twinkling. He opened his mouth but Chris quickly cut him off with a pout.

“Don’t even. Whatever you’re about to say—Don’t,” he grumbled and Viktor laughed in reply as he shrugged, no hint of guilt at all on his face. Chris had a clue what Viktor was about to say, and he knew that it was something alone the lines of 'seeing? what kind of seeing?'

“When was the last time you were in a serious relationship?” Viktor mused out loud, pressing a finger to his lips. Viktor eyed him then from the corner of his eye, and if Chris was anyone else, he would have flushed underneath the intensity of Viktor's gaze. It was like Viktor was observing him, cataloging his reactions in that way that made him feel a bit uneasy. “Fuck buddies don’t count, Chris.”

Chris sighed dramatically and pressed a hand to his forehead, falling deeper into Viktor’s couch. “You hurt me so. A few years, I guess, not since you know who.” Mathieu, his Mystery Man who had stayed a mystery even all throughout their whole relationship. Mathieu was the type to keep secrets, and Chris didn't mind at first, but the secrecy and the hiding had ruined their relationship beyond repair. Mathieu was sweet, but Chris couldn't imagine continuing their relationship when he didn't even know his last name, much less if Mathieu was even his real first name.

Viktor smiled at him then, tilting his head to let his bangs flop away from his face. “I’m happy for you then. I’m glad you found someone you actually like enough to date.”

Chris pursed his lips. He liked Viktor enough to date him, and he had loved Viktor for so long now but Chris already knew that it was never going to work. Chris didn’t want to hurt their friendship and Viktor had never expressed interest beyond the physical in him. They were great friends, but that didn’t necessarily translate into being great boyfriends.

Sure, they had fucked around and experimented a bit a while back, but the moment that they started getting actual boyfriends and hook ups, it had died out. Chris didn’t know what was better—having Viktor’s body and not his heart, or not having him at all.

It’s okay. Chris was over him. (Mostly.) It was just a dull ache most days, heavily buried under the genuine affection and fondness of friendship.

Besides, Chris had Yuuri now. Yuuri, who was everything Chris didn’t even know he needed or wanted. Yuuri, who was a breath of fresh air in the hedonistic and indulgent lifestyle that Chris had previously been living in. Yuuri, who was the softness that Chris had been craving in his life. Yuuri, who was flustered in his honesty, but still more honest than Mathieu had ever been.

Chris wasn’t in love with Yuuri, but he could see himself being in love with Yuuri. He was almost there, and he was falling faster and faster everyday with each cute text Yuuri sent him, or every shy smile Yuuri directed in his direction. It had been a few weeks now since their first date, and things were great and better than Chris could have even imagined. 

“Yeah,” Chris finally replied in agreement. “I’m glad too. I really like him.”

Viktor gave him an odd smile and looked away. There was a hunch to his shoulders and an overt brightness of his smile that made Chris felt odd in worry.

“I was thinking that I should invite him to brunch?” Chris suggested, the nervousness back in full force. It was just a mild suggestion, but it felt more significant than it should be. Chris had never brought a guy over to their weekly brunches before.

“Oh,” Viktor said quietly. Chris frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to observe Viktor. Viktor looked back at him and smiled again, bright and easy, no hints of the previous oddness on his face. “You should, yeah.”

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

The door to the restaurant opened and Viktor looked up automatically. From across the room, he caught Chris’ eye and he beamed, waving at him. Chris grinned at him, sending a playful wink in his direction and Viktor rolled his eyes automatically. Chris was such an incorrigible flirt, even after everything. Viktor watched with a fond, exasperated smile as Chris looked behind him, holding out his hand, and—

Yuuri Katsuki took his hand and walked into the restaurant.

Viktor froze. Slowly, his hand dropped to his side and he stared in complete shock at the sight of the two of them hand in hand. They weren’t even looking at Viktor’s table anymore, their eyes fixed on each other in clear infatuation as they walked. Viktor stared at Yuuri, wide-eyed as the two of them made their way to the front of their table. Finally, Chris detached his eyes from his loving adoration of Yuuri and turned towards him. At the look on Viktor's face, his smile faltered and he frowned before he looked back at Yuuri.

In that brief moment, Viktor's face smoothed out. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest, like a vice grip had closed around his heart, but Viktor pushed it down and covered it up with a sweet smile.

"Yuuri," he greeted, unable to keep the softness out of his voice. He stuck out his hand numbly, ice in his veins, and Yuuri automatically took it.

"Viktor." Yuuri shook his hand, his grip firm, and gave Viktor a weak smile. He pulled away, and Chris and Yuuri's hands linked back together, easy as anything, as if their hands had nowhere else to go. Viktor's heart ached at the sight and his jaw ticked slightly.

It wouldn’t have been unnoticeable to most, but Chris had known him for years and knew his ticks and the little things that gave him away. Chris gave him a questioning look but Viktor only shook his head minutely in response, a sick feeling of wrongness in his gut. As Chris continued to introduce Yuuri to their group of friends, Viktor stayed silent and stewed in his own thoughts, surreptitiously trying to watch the two of them.

Yuuri and Chris looked comfortable with each other in the way that Viktor and Yuuri never really got to the point of. Viktor knew all about how Yuuri got in crowds, and he couldn't help but notice Chris' steadying hand either on Yuuri's shoulder or his free hand. Chris was like an anchor, a safe point for Yuuri to fall back on, and Viktor... Viktor wanted.

The whole time, Viktor was in a daze, and he couldn't stop staring at Chris and Yuuri. Logically, he could see that they looked good together. They were an attractive couple, their differences only emphasizing their individual features. Chris was tall and broad shouldered, muscles clearly defined even through his clothes, while Yuuri was smaller and softer, but still noticeably athletic.

Viktor closed his eyes and tried not to imagine the two of them in bed together, Chris' olive skin against Yuuri's paler features, stark black hair splayed out over Chris' sheets and--

"Viktor?"

He jolted, and tried not to flush in embarrassment at being caught imagining the two in front of him. "Yes?"

"What are you planning to order?" Sara asked him slowly, bemusement in the furrow of her brows. Viktor swallowed and looked down at the menu, eyes quickly scanning what was available. He ordered the first thing that caught his attention and gave Sara a tight smile.

Conversation flowed then, Viktor studiously avoiding staring at Chris and Yuuri. From the corner of his eye, he could see Chris giving him concerned glances, but Viktor ignored them. Whenever their eyes would meet, Viktor would simply shoot Chris a bland, appeasing smile that he didn't think was very effective in the first place.

He figured he had until way after the dinner to get his thoughts together, but the moment that Yuuri stood up and excused himself to the restroom, Viktor resigned himself to the confrontation he knew was coming from Chris.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked flatly and Viktor sighed, covering his face for a moment before he quirked his lips into a facsimile of a smile.

"I didn't know that the guy you were dating was Yuuri Katsuki," he admitted blandly. Chris frowned, tilting his head slightly, and Viktor could see the gears turning in his head. Mila and Georgi looked at the both of them and then at each other with matching raised eyebrows. Viktor released a huff of air

"The guy in my Stats class," Viktor clarified and Chris' face immediately cleared up, his eyes widening. Sara’s eyebrows shot up, and Mila made a sound. Viktor smiled wryly and looked away.

“Stats Guy?” Chris clarified, horrified disbelief clear in his face and tone and Viktor’s lips thinned before he nodded a bit. Chris stared at him, his face scrunched up with guilt.

"Fuck, I didn't know, I'm sorry," Chris apologized in a rush and Viktor shook his head, lips pressed together into a tight line.

"It's fine, it's not your fault he wasn't interested," Viktor replied mildly, thankfully succeeding in hiding but the hints of bitterness in his tone. Chris pursed his lips, looking like he was about to say more, but something caught his eye and his expression cleared into a smile. Viktor looked away from him just as Yuuri settled into the seat beside Chris.

He stared out the window and resolutely shook his head as he pushed down the months and years of pining. Viktor knew better than anyone, probably even better than Chris knew himself, that Yuuri was special. Even if Chris was still in his one night stand phase, Viktor didn't think Chris would have been able to keep Yuuri as a one night stand. Yuuri deserved more than that, and Chris deserved someone like Yuuri to finally show him life and love.

Viktor hadn't been able to give Chris the love he deserved, and if someone was going to do it, better Yuuri than anyone else. Viktor's feelings for Yuuri weren't important. Just like his feelings for Chris.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

When Yuuri came into his Stats class and took his usual seat, Viktor didn’t even look at him. Yuuri frowned, tilting his head slightly to regard Viktor, but even the weight of his stare did nothing. He bit his lip, gnawing on it anxiously before he turned away to take his things out of his bag. Did he do something wrong? Was Viktor upset at him?

“You didn’t mention that you and Chris were dating,” Viktor finally spoke up and Yuuri stilled, anxiety enveloping him at Viktor's clipped tone. He shook it off and placed his pad paper on the desk in front of him before he warily turned to face Viktor. Viktor was looking at him now, his eyes dark and his expression troubled.

“I didn’t know you were friends,” Yuuri said nervously and Viktor’s lips quirked. “We, um, matched on Tinder,” Yuuri continued awkwardly, laughing shortly and Viktor let out a short huff of breath. Yuuri thought that Viktor would say more, but Viktor faced the front once more and propped his head on his hand that was nearest, blocking Yuuri off. Yuuri stared at his profile and blinked in confusion.

He opened his mouth, fingers twitching slightly to reach out and touch Viktor, yet they stayed on his desk. He flexed his hands and curled them into fists, sighing softly. He didn’t understand why things were suddenly so tense between them.

Sure, there’s always been some kind of tension between Yuuri and Viktor, but it was never like this. Yuuri didn’t know how to describe the tension before, but it felt much like a rubber band about to snap, on the edge of something more. The tension now was like a rope fraying at the end of its line, something unfixable once broken. Unlike the previous weeks of easy (almost flirting) conversation, Yuuri couldn’t find anything to say. Viktor would barely look at him and all he’d do was keep his side of the conversation to short, one-worded answers. He was never rude, but the warmth and the exuberance that Yuuri normally associated with Viktor was muted, almost gone.

When class ended, Viktor took his things and immediately left with a too bright smile. None of the stalling, and their after class conversations. Yuuri watched him go with a heavy heart, wondering where he went wrong.

 

 

 

"I think he hates me," Yuuri moaned into his pillow, just barely muffled. Phichit made a commiserating noise and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, who are we talking about?" Phichit asked and Yuuri rolled over on his bed to shoot him a disgruntled look.

"Viktor Nikiforov!"

Phichit's eyebrows furrowed. "The guy in your Stats class?"

Yuuri nodded forlornly, covering his face with his hands and peeking through his fingers at Phichit. "He's one of Chris' closest friends apparently. He was at that lunch yesterday." Yuuri paused, realization coming over him and he groaned again, covering his face.

"Oh no," he muttered. "What if he knows my giant crush on him, and he's weirded out that I'm dating his best friend?" Phichit snorted at that and Yuuri glared at him. Phichit's face clearly cleared, his features turning serious.

"Do you still like him?" Phichit asked in concern and Yuuri flushed before he resolutely looked away.

"I--No, I don't know," Yuuri stuttered before he shook his head. He gnawed on his lip and then sighed, tilting his head back on his pillow. His voice was soft as he continued, "I really, really, like Chris." He did. In fact, Yuuri would say he was in love with Chris, but he felt like it was too soon to say, and he was embarrassed about it. He wouldn't say  _'ai shiteru',_ the heaviness of that statement didn't even come close to the English 'I love you.' But if Yuuri had to? Chris definitely deserved a ' _dai suki da yo'_ , and it pained him that Chris would never understand the difference.

"You can be in a relationship and still have crushes," Phichit said in amusement and Yuuri glared at him before he let out a frustrated huff of air.

"They're best friends, it's weird. It's like if Chris had a crush on you."

Phichit snorted before a wide, mischievous grin split his lips. "How are you so sure he doesn't?"

"How dare," Yuuri gasped in mock outrage before he threw his pillow across the room. Phichit laughed and caught it before he tucked it underneath him.

"Mine now!"

"No!" Yuuri yelled as he scrambled towards Phichit, another pillow in hand to smack him. "First my boyfriend, now my pillow?"

"I'll take your crush also," Phichit teased and Yuuri hit him again with his pillow amidst loud laughter.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

See, if Yuuri was just one of Chris’ hookups, maybe Viktor wouldn’t mind as much. He would have just heard about Yuuri maybe once, at most twice, and that was it. But Chris and Yuuri dating?

Viktor had to see them _all the time._

Ever since Chris had brought Yuuri to their brunch, Chris had suddenly decided it was okay to send them selfies of him and Yuuri and pictures of Yuuri in general. The others in their group chat responded appropriately, and Viktor knew that he should be happy for Chris, but he couldn’t.

It was beginning to take a toll on Viktor and he had started to avoid even looking at their group chat or going on Facebook or Twitter. Chris was always the type to brag and he was playing it up now for everyone. Every picture that Viktor saw of the two of them made his heart hurt, but he ignored it and smiled. He didn’t know what he did in a previous life to deserve this. Was he so cruel that fate would be so cruel in return to bring together the only two people he had ever had feelings for? Was he so cruel that fate would make him watch them be happy and love each other with no thought at all to him? Apparently so.

Viktor couldn’t avoid them forever though. Not even tonight, especially since Chris had invited Yuuri’s to Emil’s.

Viktor closed his eyes and rubbed at the spot between his eyebrows before he sighed. There was nothing for him to do. He just had to get through tonight and take things day by day. All he could do was hope that his feelings for both of them would pass.

 

 

 

 

“So, Yuuri,” Emil started. Viktor glanced at Yuuri and saw Chris’ arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, casually possessive and Viktor grit his teeth.  Yuuri looked up and sent a sweet smile toward his direction, blinking slowly in clear intoxication. “If you had to make out with someone in this room, not including Chris over there, who would you make out with?”

Yuuri opened his mouth and then closed it, his face turning red before he looked up at Chris helplessly. He looked lost and unsure, as if he didn't know whether it was appropriate or not, and Viktor almost felt bad for him. Chris only laughed easily and squeezed his shoulder in response. “It’s fine, I don’t care.” Chris smiled down at Yuuri, gentle and soothing enough that Yuuri visibly relaxed into his side. Viktor watched with a heavy heart as Yuuri pressed a quick, shy kiss to Chris' arm.

Yuuri sucked in his bottom lip and smiled sheepishly before he glanced at Viktor. Viktor’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes met and he swallowed.

“Viktor, I guess,” Yuuri finally answered, laughing slightly, almost sheepishly. Viktor felt his face spasm and he looked away as his friends laughed. Chris didn’t join them, his smile oddly flat, and Viktor already knew what he was thinking. Mila and Sara looked a little awkward too and gave him a sympathetic look. Yuuri seemed to sense Chris' mood, and his features immediately turned worried.

Viktor blamed the alcohol for what he said next. “Imagine if I knew you wanted to kiss me beforehand.”

The air in the room immediately turned awkward, more awkward than it already was, and Yuuri frowned at him in confusion. Chris' jaw went tight and he shot him a look but Viktor ignored it. He took a sip from his beer, smiling blandly.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked quietly. Emil looked back and forth between the two of them and laughed, somewhat nervously. The rest of their friends stayed quiet. Chris gave him another warning look, and maybe Viktor should keep his mouth shut, but he’s always been petty.

“It’s nothing,” he said mildly, voice tight and his fingers clenching around his beer bottle. “I was interested in you, and I thought you felt the same.” Viktor couldn’t hide the bitterness in his tone then and he knew how stupid it was. Just because Yuuri was nice and friendly didn’t mean he was interested. Yuuri wasn’t obligated to like him back. It was Viktor’s fault for assuming interest when there was none.

Yuuri gaped at him and Viktor’s lips thinned, pressing into each other tightly.

“I do--I did,” Yuuri blurted out and then immediately clasped his hands over his mouth in horror. Viktor’s gaze shot towards him, his eyes wide, but he wasn't looking at Yuuri. He immediately saw Chris' grip on Yuuri’s shoulder tighten, and the way Chris' face momentarily twisted into something pained. Viktor’s own stomach twisted painfully in response. Fuck.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Yuuri breathed out, almost to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Viktor was aware of the gazes on him, but he ignored them to stare in disbelief at Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head and stood up, detaching Chris' arm from around his shoulder. “I just--I’m going to go outside.”

He left without another word, shoulders tense and hunched into himself. Chris watched him leave for a moment, the expression on his face unreadable before he turned to face them. His eyes were dull and his lips were thin, pressed into a tight line.

“Thanks,” he said dryly and Viktor winced. He put his beer down on the table a little harder than he should and Chris winced. He opened his mouth as if to say something to Viktor, but Chris shook his head and stood up.

Viktor watched him leave.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

Yuuri heard rather than saw Chris arrive. He didn’t look up from where he was seated and simply waited until Chris was in front of him.

“Why didn’t you say you had feelings for Viktor?” Chris asked straight out and Yuuri looked up in surprise, his eyes wide. He figured Chris was going to ask, but he didn’t think that Chris was going to be so blunt about it. His lips parted, mind racing for what to say to make it okay. He loved Chris, and he didn't want to mess this up. But try as he might, nothing came to mind. Nothing he could say could fix this.

“I don’t--anymore,” Yuuri said lamely in response and Chris gave him a look that said he saw right through him. Yuuri deflated, and he curled into himself defensively. His fingers played at his jeans and Chris made no move to touch him. Yuuri stared at his fingers and at the material of his pants, searching at the threads for answers that he himself didn't have.

“I...I really like you, Chris. I--I love you,” Yuuri whispered, voice catching a little. He wasn't ready to say I love you yet, but Chris deserved to hear it, and Yuuri wanted Chris to know that he was serious about him. For a moment, Chris didn’t respond, and Yuuri closed his eyes regretfully. He couldn’t even think straight, the alcohol was doing things to him. When he felt Chris' large hands on top of his, Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and met Chris' gaze.

“I know,” Chris replied simply and Yuuri’s lips quirked. Chris smiled at him, an edge to it that made Yuuri uneasy. “I really like you too.”

The two of them were quiet for a moment, neither of them really that good at conversations like this. Finally, Chris let out a long exhale. Yuuri looked up and saw the determination in Chris' features, as if he was going into battle.

“I have--had, feelings for Viktor too,” Chris admitted and Yuuri’s eyes widened. Chris saw his look and laughed hollowly before he shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ve already accepted he’s not interested.”

There was something in Chris’ tone that set Yuuri off and he frowned worriedly. Chris didn’t seem like it, but he always had this insecurity about being second best compared to Viktor and not being good enough. Yuuri could see it now in the tension that enveloped Chris and he didn’t understand why. What did Chris have to feel insecure about--

Oh.

“I don’t want to break up with you,” Yuuri murmured, without even thinking, but he found it to be true anyway. Chris looked at him, eyes seeking and searching and Yuuri tried to keep his expression open. Yuuri didn’t know what Chris saw in his face, but Chris relaxed and then closed the distance between them to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled gently. He didn’t acknowledge the relief in Chris’ gaze, the situation already too vulnerable for his liking.

“What do you want to do then?” Chris asked and Yuuri frowned.

“What do you mean? What’s there for us to do?” He asked in confusion. Chris blinked at him, and then grinned slyly.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

(Read Google Searches from bottom to top)

  
  
  


 

 

##  **Practical guides for successful polyamorous relationships**

**How-to guides for building poly relationships that run smoothly, and a few tips on things to avoid**

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Chris** : What’s your opinion on polyamory?
> 
> **Yuuri** : ?????
> 
> R u reading my google history
> 
> **Chris** : .....no?
> 
> **Yuuri** : idk i dont really have an opinion yet, im still reading up on it
> 
> **Chris** : message me once u do
> 
> **Yuuri** : jeez don’t pressure me
> 
> **Chris** : im not!! I’ll be waiting,,, patiently…..
> 
> **Yuuri** : ur pressuring me!!
> 
> **Chris** : (Face Throwing A Kiss )

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Yuuri** : [ https://www.morethantwo.com/polyhowto.html ](https://www.morethantwo.com/polyhowto.html)
> 
> **Chris** : lmao ur so cute
> 
> **Yuuri** : ?????? im researching!!!
> 
> **Chris** : jesus christ im laughing at this picture
> 
> **Yuuri** : same
> 
> i’m so confused
> 
> R their fists supposed to represent something
> 
> **Chris** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Yuuri** : i
> 
> What
> 
> No
> 
> Chris no
> 
> **Chris** : maybe the dude has a really long dick and they need all those hands to stroke it
> 
> #teamwork
> 
> **Yuuri** : wtf NO THAT’S DISGUSTING
> 
> **Chris** : if i had a 15 inch dick would u still love me :(
> 
> **Yuuri** : no comment
> 
>  
> 
> **Chris** : Hey wake up
> 
> **Yuuri** : um
> 
> i havent sleep yet
> 
> **Chris** : wtf its 5 AM
> 
> Sweetheart go to sleep
> 
> **Yuuri** : u just told me to wake up
> 
> **Chris** : no yeah i was going to ask about the scope of being poly
> 
> Are we allowed to date other people? Do they need to be approved first? How much do you want to know?
> 
> **Yuuri** : Can I call? I feel like this should be done over the phone

 

[Call duration 1:05:42]

 

“…..Yuuri? Did you fall asleep on me? Hello?”

“.....”

“Yuuri, you hoe.”

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

“Chris and I decided to, um, open our relationship. Polyamory.” Yuuri said awkwardly. He had already told Phichit and Phichit had accepted it, but he wasn’t sure how Guang Hong was going to react. If Yuuri had his way, he wouldn’t have told anyone, but most of the polyamory websites suggested that he should tell his close friends to avoid misunderstandings. If Yuuri was going to be dating Viktor (on the chance that Viktor was still interested in him) at the same time he was dating Chris, Yuuri didn’t want any of his friends to think he was cheating on Chris.

Guang Hong blinked at him and frowned and Yuuri’s face fell. “Please don’t judge me,” Yuuri pleaded despite himself and Guang Hong shook his head.

“No, no, I’m not judging you,” he immediately denied, but there was a twist to his lips that was off. Guang Hong was always the more traditional in terms of love. He was a believer of soulmates and your One True Love, and this? This was odd even for Yuuri. He hadn't even really come to terms with it himself.

“I just--what are you thinking?” Yuuri asked worriedly and Guang Hong pursed his lips.

“I just think that if you really loved Chris you wouldn’t be doing this,” Guang Hong said honestly, and then glanced at him. “But I’m not judging you. You’re an adult, you’re older than me.”

“It doesn’t mean I love Chris any less,” Yuuri said quietly and he couldn’t hide the hurt in his tone. Guang Hong eyed him and shrugged but Yuuri pushed on determinedly, “That’s a misunderstanding that people have on polyamorous relationships. There’s a lot of other things that people get wrong.”

“I don’t really understand, honestly.” Guang Hong sighed before he bumped Yuuri’s shoulder with his and then leaned his head against him. “Give me time to get used to it. Maybe I’ll read up on it.”

Yuuri relaxed and leaned his head against Guang Hong’s, closing his eyes. “That’s all I’m asking for. Thank you.”

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

 

 

 

> **Chris** : hey do u want to have lunch w me and yuuri ❤️
> 
> **Viktor** : that sounds awkward
> 
> But sure
> 
> **Chris** : no!! Good things, i promise
> 
> **Viktor** : ?

 

Viktor frowned at his phone. Chris had been oddly silent the past few days after Emil’s. Viktor didn’t even get to talk to either Chris and Yuuri after the two of them had left the party early. He had to admit that he was a little worried for lunch, and he wasn’t in the mood to third wheel, but Viktor really wanted to make an effort for Chris. Despite everything, Chris was still his best friend and Viktor would always love him.

He sighed, and steeled himself for what came next.

 

❤️❤️❤️

 

The moment Viktor walked in, Yuuri felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. It felt oddly like an first date, and Yuuri was thrown back to his very first date with Chris. If you had asked him a few months ago, he would have never thought that it would have ended up like this.

The lunch was awkward at first, but it helped that Chris and Viktor had known each other for years. Slowly, Chris explained what they had in mind for Viktor and Yuuri simply nodded along to several of his points. Chris was surprisingly very thorough and Viktor stayed silent all throughout, a crease in his forehead as he listened attentively.

Eventually, Yuuri could sense that Chris was wrapping up and the nervousness was back in full force. God, he was so glad that Chris was doing the talking for him.

“You don’t have to date me also though,” Chris clarified, and Yuuri knew Chris well enough to see the bitterness in his words.

“Oh,” Viktor said amiably, his face turning blank. Yuuri saw him force a smile onto his face and he frowned at the sight of it. Viktor released a long breath, eyes scrunching up into creases as he tilted his head and said, “I understand.”

Chris' jaw ticked and Yuuri directed his attention towards him this time, his heart clenching. Maybe this was a bad idea. Chris obviously still had feelings for Viktor and it was just going to hurt him. It wasn’t Yuuri’s place to judge Viktor, and Viktor wasn’t obligated to like Chris also but…

Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

“I understand you’re not interested,” Viktor continued and Chris simply hummed in reply. The two of them smiled at each other, seemingly understanding, but Yuuri saw how fake it all was. Yuuri may be oblivious when it came to other people, but Yuuri wasn’t stupid.

“But you are,” Yuuri blurted out. Both of them turned to face him as one, their faces eerily similar and Yuuri bit his lip anxiously, wringing his hands. “I mean, are you?”

Viktor gave him a soft, fond smile and then turned his head to regard Chris. “I am interested in Chris, yes, but Chris has made it clear he doesn’t want a relationship with me.”

“What,” Chris said flatly. “What are you talking about? I’ve been in love with you for years.”

They stared at each other and Yuuri hid a smile, his shoulders relaxing.

Things were going to be okay.

  
  
  
  


“Tadaima!” Yuuri called out as he slipped off his shoes. Silence greeted him and Yuuri frowned, padding towards the living room and looking around. He immediately spotted Chris and Viktor snuggled in the couch, Chris spooning Viktor from behind. Yuuri smiled fondly and rolled his eyes before he made his way towards them, his heart feeling full. It was crazy how much love he had for both of them. His own heart couldn't even contain it, and it spilled out of him. How could his love be contained in just one person?

“Hey,” he greeted softly, and Viktor opened his eyes, blinking blearily before smiling up at him with a dopey, heart-shaped beam.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri leaned down to press a kiss against his lips and Viktor hummed in pleasure, petting his hair. “Okaeri,” Viktor murmured, just as Yuuri pulled away.

Chris grunted and the two of them turned towards Chris who was just waking up, eyebrows scrunched. Yuuri laughed and pressed a kiss to the furrow in between his brows before pressing another kiss to Chris’ lips.

“Good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge huge thanks to [cary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/) for editing this on such a short notice!! ur a blessing. i thought i could do this the week before the due date, but it happened to be the same week as my Finals so lmao i died.
> 
> to pageleaf, u asked for negotiated polyamory and something that developed on the romantic aspect esp of chris/yuuri, so I hope you like this <3 there's no actual smut because idk how to write smut so have some soft polyamory instead HAHA
> 
>  
> 
> [(Tinder photoshop template credit)](http://chaoticresources.tumblr.com/post/148305705885/helpersofindie-tinder-template-hey-guys-i)


End file.
